Doctor Who Stories
by AimeeTheFangirl
Summary: A collection of Doctor Who one-shots that I come up from time to time. Really the only thing they'll all have in common is the fact that they're Doctor Who related. Rated T in just in case.
1. The Last Kiss?

**(A/N): So, this is a little Yowzah one-shot I came up with. For the Doctor, it takes place between 'The Name of the Doctor' and 'The Day of the Doctor'. For River, it takes place directly after 'Day of the Moon'.**

**Title: The Last Kiss?**

**Characters: River Song, 11th Doctor**

**Pairings: Yowzah**

**Rating: T (just in case)**

**Summary: River fears that her and the Doctor's last kiss happens at the end of 'Day of the Moon', but does it really?**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the TARDIS, reading. I had Amy's reading glasses on. I always put them on when I read. But my heart wasn't really into the book. I closed it and set it down.<p>

I needed to do something, but Clara was busy with her new job as an English teacher. Personally, I thought human school seemed _really_ boring, but that might just be me.

What I needed was River. But River was gone. Saved in the Library Data Core.

Or maybe she wasn't…?

I jumped up, not bothering to take off Amy's glasses. I was going to have to be very careful with this visit. But I had to see River.

I put up the TARDIS shields, then flew her to River's prison cell. River wasn't there, just like I had expected. She was currently starting a revolution against the Silence. Hate those guys…

I turned the computer camera on, like River had showed me how to. Then, I set Amy's glasses down. I couldn't let River see them.

I heard the TARDIS materialize outside River's cell. She stepped out, followed by a past version of me.

"You could come with us, if you want?" The past version of me offered.

"I escape often enough, thank you. Besides, I have a promise to live up to."

I knew that was the point where the past me gave her a questioning look.

"You'll understand soon enough."

A promise. If only it had been that simple.

"Well, good-bye!" The past me said. "Call me."

"What?" River asked. "Is that it?"

"Did I forget something?" The past me had walked back over to River.

"Oh…shut up."

It was River who spoke again next. "You're acting like we've never done that before."

'That' referring to River kissing me.

"…We haven't…"

Watching the screen, I could pinpoint the exact moment River's heart (or hearts, I still wasn't sure about that…) broke.

"We haven't?"

"It…it was good. It was…unexpected!" The past version of me walked off. "You know what they say? There's a first time for everything."

River waited until the past me was in the TARDIS before muttering, "And a last."

The past me's TARDIS dematerialized. River sat down on her bed. I think I saw a tear fall.

That's when I opened the door to my present-day TARDIS. "Hi, Honey. I'm home!"

River looked up to me, like she couldn't believe I was actually there. "And what sort of time do you call this, Sweetie?"

"Definitely not time for our last kiss."

Well, not _her_ last kiss.

But it might be time for mine.

Even though it was painful to admit, it might have been time for me to let go of River Song. But I'll be honest here, I never tried very hard. And I don't think I could have if I did try. It would have probably only resulted in more tears for me and more heartbreak for me.

I pulled River closer and pressed my lips to hers.

When River pulled back, it was just far enough away so I could focus on her face. My arms were still around her waist.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"Anything for you, River."

"Where are you now?" River asked.

I flashed through all I had gone through. Marrying River. Losing the Ponds. Meeting Clara twice before I met the real her. Taking River to Darillium. Seeing River's ghost at Trenzalore…

"Spoilers."

River laughed. "That's my word."

"I know."

Neither of us spoke for awhile. I was just happy to be with River. Even if it was the last time I could see her.

"You seem sad," River told me. "Who'd you lose?"

"Spoilers. Besides, I don't want to talk about it."

"So are we just going to stay here or are we going somewhere?" River straightened my bow tie. I knew she was annoyed by it sometimes, and by me saying it was cool. But she like to keep it straight.

"I don't care. What do you want to do?"

"See the stars."

"We could go to the moon landing?" I teased.

"Oh, gosh, no."

"How about London?" I asked. "London 2013. Just a normal date. We never go on those."

"Okay," River agreed.

I led River into the TARDIS. She didn't question the design. I suppose she might have seen it before, but you could never be sure with River.

"So…was that our last kiss?" River asked.

"_Never!_" I pulled her into another quick kiss before flying the TARDIS to London.

"Are you still traveling with my parents?" River asked.

"Actually, we met this girl called Clara Oswald. Brilliant, really. Your parents…ah…wanted a break, so I've been traveling with Clara."

"Can I meet Clara?" River asked.

I had a quick flashback to Trenzalore. "You'll meet her someday, River," I promised.

"So, dinner?"

"Yep!" I snapped my fingers, and the TARDIS doors opened. River took my hand and followed me out.

We found a restaurant and ate dinner together. Afterwords, River insisted we go somewhere else. I didn't complain. I just wanted time with River.

I parked the TARDIS up above the Earth and extended the oxygen field.

"You've gotten better at flying the TARDIS," River commented.

"I learned from the best."

River laughed.

I opened the doors and River and I sat down, our feet dangling into space. River leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Sweetie."

"I love you too, River."

River pulled me into another kiss and I went back to being my arm-waving self. On purpose, obviously…yeah…just kidding. I could tell River was trying hard not to laugh.

River pulled back a little bit. "How long has it been since you last saw me?"

"Longer than I would have liked."

"Are we going back soon?"

"If you want."

"I'd rather not."

"I was hoping you'd say that." I put my arm around River. "Are you cold?"

She nodded, and I left to get a blanket. When I came back, I wrapped it around her and sat back down. She laid her head back on my shoulder. I put my arm around her back.

We sat like that for awhile. River spotted a shooting star. "Look," she pointed.

"Make a wish," I told her.

"I've already got you. I don't need to wish for anything else. _You_ make a wish."

"I've already got you," I told her. But I did make a silent wish.

_'I wish that there was someway to get River out of the Library Data Core.'_

When River got tired, I let her go to sleep instead of trying to convince her to stay up with me, like I used to. I kissed her good-night, fearing that I'd have to take her back by morning.

I didn't want to lose River again.

I _couldn't_ lose River again.

So much for trying to let her go…


	2. School in Leadworth

**(A/N): Sorry this one's a bit short, but I still really like this idea.**

**Title: School in Leadworth**

**Characters: Rose Tyler, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, Mels**

**Pairings: None**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: Rose Tyler goes to school with Amelia Pond for a year.**

* * *

><p>"We have a new student today, class."<p>

Amelia Pond looked up from the drawing of the Raggedy Doctor she was working on. A blonde-haired girl was standing at the front of the classroom.

"This is Rose Tyler," the teacher announced. "Rose will sit next to Amelia."

Amelia sighed as she took all of her stuff of the desk next to her and plopped it on the floor. Rose took her seat next to Amelia, wary of what she would say.

"Hi, Rose," Amelia said, sounding bored.

"…Hi…?" Rose looked over at the paper on Amelia's desk. "Who's that?"

"That's the Raggedy Doctor," Amelia explained. "He promised to take me away on adventures someday in his magic box."

"Don't let her and Mels convince you that the Raggedy Doctor is real," Rory whispered from the desk in front of Amelia. "I'm Rory, by the way. Rory Williams."

The girl next to Rory turned around, "And I'm Mels. Hello, Rose."

"Hi," Rose smiled.

Throughout that school year, Rory, Mels, and Amelia accepted Rose into there little group. But at the end of the school year, Rose was forced to move away. As a parting gift, Amelia gave her a doll of the Raggedy Doctor.

Rose treasured it for awhile, but eventually forgot about the year she spent with Amelia Pond. But when the Doctor came, something seemed familiar about his blue box, so Rose followed him off into time and space.

After the battle of Canary Wharf, Rory came running over to Amelia Pond's house, Mels right behind him. When Amelia saw Rose's name on the list of the dead, she knew her Raggedy Doctor must have let her down. From that point on, Amelia changed her fairytale-like name to simply Amy. Because she knew that the Raggedy Doctor would have been at the Battle of Canary Wharf, but he hadn't been able to save Rose Tyler. And that fact was almost worse than leaving him forever to be with Rory in 1938 New York.


	3. The Long Song

**(A/N):****  
><strong>

**~Takes place between Into the Forest of Night and Dark Water~**

**~Yes, I know Clara was planning to do this in Dark Water, but I don't care~**

**Title: The Long Song**

**Characters: Clara Oswald, Danny Pink, mentions of 11th Doctor and 12th Doctor**

**Parings: Oswink**

**Summary: **So, I figure Danny deserves to know** **Clara's story. But how does she go about telling him?****

* * *

><p>Clara took a deep breath. Danny was right. He <em>did <em>deserve to know Clara's story. And she intended to tell him.

"Hello, Miss Oswald." Clara heard Danny's voice before she saw him.

"Hello, Mr. Pink," Clara replied nervously. "How would you like to come over to my place tonight?"

Danny gave her a questioning look, but agreed before walking off. Clara breathed a sigh of relief. Now all that she had to do was actually tell him everything.

That didn't sound too bad. Unless you jumped into your best friend's time stream in order to save him from a bodiless voice and then met every single version of him including the one he never mentioned.

That night, when Danny knocked on Clara's door, she opened it for him, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Hey," she said.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked.

Clara shook her head. "No," she lied. "Why don't you sit down. I think we've got a lot to talk about."

Danny sat down on the couch, and Clara joined him.

"So, you said you deserved the truth," Clara began, "and I think you're right. Trouble is, the truth may not seem lie the truth. But I promise, what I'm about to tell you is the truth, no matter how crazy and impossible it gets."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll trust you."

Clara thought for a moment before beginning. "This story is called The Long Song. It starts 27 years ago. A man named Dave Oswald was walking home from work, in the autumn. A leaf blew off from the tree and into his face. A woman named Ellie Rowenwood pulled him to the side of the road and saved him from getting hit by a car.

"The two fell in love, and had a baby girl named Clara Oswin Oswald. When Clara was six, she met a man named the Doctor while swinging at a park. He said he had lost someone. His friend. He had lost her twice. He was hoping to bump into her again.

"The next time Clara met the Doctor, she was with her parents in the park…"

Danny was a good listener. He listened to The Long Song without question. Clara told him about the hijacked Wi-Fi and Mary Gallele. She told him about a sinking boat and Cybermen and the Maitlands and how the Most Important Leaf in Human History had saved the world.

"I was with Angie and Artie when I got a letter. It looked old," Clara continued, "very old. I was told to read it while I was alone, so I headed up to my bedroom and read the letter. It was from Vastra. I fell asleep, and was sucked into a dream. Jenny, Vastra, and Strax were there already. Then, River Song appeared. The Doctor's dead wife.

"We were talking, when someone broke into Jenny, Vastra, and Strax's house. River woke them up, after Jenny was killed. Then these…these faceless things broke into the dream. And the…the hologram said, 'The Doctor's friends are lost forevermore unless he goes to Trenzalore.'"

Clara tried to not show how nervous she was getting. She was almost to the time stream part.

Clara went on to explain how River seemed shaken, stating over and over how the Doctor could _never _go to Trenzalore.

Clara told Danny about the kids running off from the Doctor, and how the Doctor had seemed shaken at the mention of Trenzalors and River Song. She explained the experience at Trenzalore up to where they entered the Doctor's grave.

"This is where it gets complicated," Clara said.

"Because it wasn't already?" Danny joked.

Clara looked him in the eye. "I'm serious, Danny. I…the Great Intelligence went into the Doctor's time stream and killed the Doctor at every point. The only way to save him was…well, you see…I…" Clara hurried her head in her hands.

She couldn't do this. Why had she ever thought she'd be brave enough to face _anyone _about this?

"I jumped into the Doctor's time stream," Clara forced herself to say, bringing her head back up and looking Danny in the eye. "And now. Now, I've got a billion million echoes running around time and space with one goal. To save the Doctor. I…" Clara bit her lip and looked down.

"I became a genius dalek. I was a Time Lady. I battled the Great Intelligence and evil snowmen in Victorian London. I lived. I died. I saved the Doctor. Then, the Doctor saved me. I was in his time stream. I saw him. All of him. His companions. Faces from the past. Rose. Donna. Martha. Amy. Rory. River. Especially River. Some words. Bad Wolf. Silence will fall. A crack in space and time.

"I saw all the versions of the Doctor. Saved his life so many times I lost count. Except one. The War Doctor."

Danny motioned for Clara to continue.

Clara did, with difficulty. "The Doctor-he's done so many things. I could tell you, of course. He saved London from Sycorax with Rose Tyler. He lost Rose to a parallel universe. He saved New York from daleks with Martha Jones. Martha walked out. He met Agatha Christie with Donna Noble. Donna became part Time Lady and he had to make her forget him.

"The Doctor got me out of his time stream, yes. He brought the leaf back. The Most Important Leaf in Human History. Guess it really was. Then, I became an English teacher. I helped save Gallifrey.

"I met the War Doctor and the a Tenth Doctor, for real this time. Also the Queen of England. Elizabeth I, that is."

Clara told Danny about the town called Christmas and the truth field. She told him how the Doctor regenerated. She told Danny about Victorian London and the Twelfth Doctor's reboot. She told him up to her last adventure, with the invisible 2D creatures and the tiny TARDIS.

"So _that's _what you were doing when I called you."

Clara looked down and nodded.

"Well, now that I know you've got billions of echoes and you'very got a time traveling, regenerating, alien for a best friend, I feel like I know a bit more about you," Danny admitted.

Clara exhaled, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. She had done it. She had _actually _done it!

"I'm glad you believe me," was what Clara decided on saying.

Danny nodded. "I knowI've had trouble in the past. But after a forest popping up overnight and the solar flare and Maeve and the robot of death…well…they made it a bit easier to belive you.

"Also, I'm just glad to know that you're not deciding between the Doctor or me."

Clara laughed. "I'm choosing you _and _I'm choosing the Doctor. Just…in different ways. Besides, the Doctor's got a wife."

Danny nodded. "You said he couldn't see her on Trenzalore?"

"She _thought _he couldn't. But um…I heard their convorsation from the time stream, cause, you know, he was talking. And River, well," Clara stopped for a moment, "she became a part of him.

"She tried to slap him, but he intercepted. They had this big, heartbreaking convorsation that I'd rather not relive. You know, the usual with the Doctor."

"Figures," Danny agreed.

Clara looked up when she heard a sound she hadn't expected to hear: the TARDIS materializing outside.

"Is that him, then?" Danny asked.

Clara nodded, "I think so. I had…uh…better go see what he wants," she stood up. "See you later."

Danny watched Clara leave, without a second thought, and go off to yet another adventure in the TARDIS.


	4. Clara and the Dress

**Characters: Clara Oswald, 11th Doctor, River Song, mentions of Rose Tyler**

**Pairings: Yowzah, hints of Elevenrose**

**Rating: K**

* * *

><p>"Where're we going today, Doctor?" Clara asked.<p>

"I dunno. Pick a year; any year." The Doctor offered.

Clara hesitated before answering. "1861."

"Sounds good!" The Doctor began to flip switches and pull levers and do whatever else was part of flying the TARDIS. "But Clara, you should pick out a dress. You need to fit in with the time period."

"How come you didn't make me do that when we went back to watch 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'?" Clara asked.

"1861 is a year filled with fixed points. We can't risk altering any of them," the Doctor explained.

"Fine. Whatever."

Clara walked off to find the room where the Doctor kept all his clothes of the past or future. She just hoped the TARDIS hadn't moved it.

Luckily, the clothes room was where it was supposed to be. Clara walked inside and began looking through the Doctor's countless racks of clothes. Why he had so many, Clara had no idea. Maybe he had a habit of stealing clothes in one of his past regenerations.

Clara picked up a few dresses before deciding on one with a dark magenta skirt and a black top. She was able to get it on herself, despite the fact that she found it incredibly hard to put on dresses of the past. That was why she and the Doctor spent most of their time in the future, or years that weren't filled with fixed points.

Once Clara had the dress on, she made her way back to the control room.

When the Doctor saw what dress Clara was wearing, his hearts stopped. All of the dresses to pick, and she picked _that_ one. He knew he should have kept it in Rose's room with all of her other clothes she left on board. Not that she had any choice…

"Don't laugh," Clara ordered.

But the Doctor was far from laughing. So far that he was almost at the point of crying. Those were the same words Rose had said when she had worn that dress. Christmas Eve, 1860.

"What's wrong?" Clara crossed the control room and stopped across from the Doctor.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you." Clara's reply was instantaneous, as if she had already known what the Doctor was going to say.

"And why is that?"

"Rule 1."

"Have you been talking to River again?" the Doctor asked. His eyes flicked to the side, like someone was standing next to him.

"What. Is. Wrong?" Clara demanded.

The Doctor met Clara's eyes, ready to respond with 'Nothing' again, but the words died in his throat. Between the presence beside him and Clara's eyes pleading to be able to help, he couldn't make himself lie again.

"Rose." The Doctor looked down.

No one knew about Rose. Well, River knew. River always knew.

"Rose," Clara repeated, trying to figure out what the word meant. She was going back through all her echoes, trying to figure out who Rose was.

The Doctor held his breath as he watched Clara try to figure Rose out.

"Rose Tyler," Clara said slowly, not wanting to emotionally hurt the Doctor. "You loved her, right?" Clara stopped talking, to make sure the Doctor was still okay.

The Doctor nodded a little bit, and, to his surprise, the presence next to him softened rather than became angry, like he had expected. After all, River knew already.

"She…was trapped," Clara forced her words to come out slowly, "in a parallel universe. She has a clone of your Tenth self."

The Doctor nodded, blinking back tears. The presence next to him was getting closer. Hugging him. River.

"You visited her right before you regenerated. The first and the last face that face saw."

The Doctor nodded again. Clara _would_ know about Rose. Her echoes would have met her. Saved her life.

"You believe in her. You told Amy you didn't believe in anything, but you lied. You believe in Rose Tyler." Clara bit her lip, worried that her words had spilled out too fast.

The Doctor turned his head and saw her. His curly-haired psychopath. She smiled at him. Not the 'I love you' smile. The 'I know this must be hard for you, but no matter what, I'm on your side' smile.

A tear fell from the Doctor's eye. "Yes. I lied. And yes. I _do_ believe in Rose."

"Maybe we should just go somewhere else?" Clara offered. "Let's go to the future."

"Yes," River said. "Do it, Doctor."

"No, it's fine," the Doctor said.

"You are _impossible_!" River rolled her eyes.

"I try to be."

"Would you quit flirting with your invisible, dead wife?!" Clara asked, throwing her hands up. "I mean, I know you two are in love, or whatever, but seriously. I'm changing, and when I get back, I want to see you flying the TARDIS to the future."

"Yes, ma'am," the Doctor said.

Clara walked off to go change. After she changed, the TARDIS brought her to a bedroom that looked like it hadn't been disturbed since the owner of the bedroom had last used it. She stepped inside, still holding Rose's dress. She didn't know why she brought it; it had just seemed right.

On the bedside table, she found a hand-written note. But unlike most of the Doctor's notes, it was in English rather than Gallifreyan.

She probably shouldn't have opened it, but she couldn't help it. Clara read the note. It said, '_I love you, Rose. I never got to tell you, but I do love you._'

Clara folded the note back up and set it down. This was Rose's old bedroom. She stepped over to the closet and found a hanger. She hung up the dress that had belonged to Rose Tyler oh, so long ago.

When Clara entered the control room again, the Doctor was talking to River. Just another normal day in the TARDIS.


End file.
